


Sleep

by Moviemuncher



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob was stretched out across the bed, he was tired and dozing. He was taking up most of the space by lying diagonally across it but he didn't care, he was comfortable. He sort of wished he'd moved the quilts before lying down so he could pull them across him and be warm too. However, he could just not be arsed moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Bob was stretched out across the bed, he was tired and dozing. He was taking up most of the space by lying diagonally across it but he didn't care, he was comfortable. He sort of wished he'd moved the quilts before lying down so he could pull them across him and be warm too. However, he could just not be arsed moving. His shirt had ridden up his back, providing a chill, but it was fine. He thought he heard One Two downstairs but he wasn't entirely sure since the Scottish man had left in the morning, chasing prospects of a job, or an investment opportunity, or some money-making scheme. Not that he needed the money after the Russian job. 

Bob could care less about finding a job, or money right now. He's fine, he's got nearly two million euros. He'll worry about sustaining a healthy bank account in a couple of weeks. 

He heard One Two on the stairs and wasn't surprised by the dip in the mattress despite being face down. One Two's large hand came to rest on his lower back where the shirt had ridden up. 

"You alright?" One Two asks, his voice soft. 

Bob twisted his head to see One Two. The older man looked concerned and fond. 

"I'm fine. Just tired." He moved his arm to reach up towards One Two and fisted in the shirt material near One Two's hip, his arm lay across One Two's thighs. One Two settled more firmly on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Bob shifted until his face was near One Two's side on the pillows. One Two's hand was still across his back on his exposed skin. His fingers made sweeping lines that tickled a bit. 

It felt very nice. 

"Oh ey? Do you want half hour's kip then? I'll wake you up." One Two offered. Bob sighed contentedly. 

"Yeah." Bob says. He stretches and stands to strip his shirt and jeans off. He toes his sneakers off first. He slips under the quilts and stretches back out again. One Two runs a hand over the back of his head before bending over and kissing his temple. Bob shifts further into the warmth of the bed and settles in for a sleep. 

One Two does not wake him half an hour later. Bob can't find it in him to be cross.   
Especially since One Two had dozed off against the headboard in a not very comfortable looking position. Bob tucked against his side and tugged him down. Fortunately, One Two was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake. 

It was nice, this domesticity. He never thought he'd be one for it.


End file.
